Kurt Negason
Kurt is the wielder of the Fusimatrix. He is also the protagonist of his own series Biography Early life Kurt Negason was born in Medieval England, to Natans and Regina. Soon after his birth, his family were attacked by Saccularius and his Orange Knights. His two parents were killed, but he was saved by Khaos, who then took Kurt and raised him for a few years, until he was ready to be given to his foster family in the present. Khaos, Jin Hu and Helios gave a young Kurt, Eve and George to his foster parents. Kurt 10 After a decade of being raised by his foster parents, Kurt Negason forgot about Khaos, Jin Hu and Helios and became a typical American teenager. However, that was shattered when Azmuth and Professor Paradox gave him the Fusimatrix, and gave his brother the Snackatrix. He started his career as a hero, battling Negrox and his army and other villains. Rex Forte’s coming was as powerful on Kurt as it was on his world. Rex was much more powerful than Kurt and George combined, and even managed to kill George (albeit briefly) and Eight-eight. After several battles that generated mass damage and destruction, it was found out that Rex was lashing out for the death of his sister, and he believed it to be Kurt’s fault. Kurt and Rex found out it was his employer’s fault, and were able to find an understanding.They then worked together to defeat Andross and save both Erin and Eve. However, Andross planted the seeds that lead to Eve’s betrayal. Eve’s betrayal and his foster parents’ death was very traumatic to him. Although he was still a hero, he was weakened by the events. When George returned, Kurt became a stronger hero, and his temporary weakness was banished. He made a team out of himself, George and Kevin. He had also gained the Zorgatrix. Soon after, Rex returned. He thought Kurt killed his sister, and easily defeated Kurt’s team. It took Kurt Negason several villain’s help to defeat Rex, who turned out to be Ultron. The real Rex was imprisoned, and after he was freed joined Kurt’s team. Powers *Use of the Zorgatrix *Use of Book of Spells and Manipulations *His scythe (formerly) *turn into Andromea without matrix (formerly) *Superspeed *Massive Intelligence *Ripjaws powers *His blue eye is cursed, and it allows him to see magical creatures, but he is blind in that eye. Allies Kurt Negason's Team Omnitrixes used by him *Fusimatrix (formerly) *Arcanatrix (formerlly) *Malefictrix (formerly) *Goditrix (formerly) *Divinematrix (formerly) *Gataronitrix (formerly) *Zorgatrix (currently) *Ultrimatrix(not yet) Embeded DNA Kurt embeded himself with the DNA of Andromea in case he loses the Divinematrix or he can't transform. (Kind of like how Kevin 11,000 can transform into alien form in Ken 10) It is first shown in CrossOvered For the embeded form look at Andromea Infobox Pic Credit for infobox pic goes to joseph Timed Out.jpg|Kurt's Fusimatrix Kurt Negason Beach.png|Kurt in Lightning Quick Kurt's Sythe.png|Kurt's Scythe Kurt Negason Meet the Saturdays.png|Kurt Negason in Meet The Saturdays Kurt with the Divinematrix.png|Kurt with the Divinematrix Kurt Negason Non Sharkboy.png|Kurt before turning into "Sharkboy" in "Sharkboy" and "Lavagirl" Part 1 and part 2 Sharkboy 2.png|Kurt as "Sharkboy" in "Sharkboy" and "Lavagirl" Part 1 and part 2 Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Omnitrix Creators Category:Aliens Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Godlike Aliens Category:Elite Plumbers Category:Krosskothen Category:Negason Family Category:Royalty Category:Galvans